fairytailguildfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
CoM7
Xandred z szaleńczą prędkością pędzi w kierunku szpitala, Raiden tym czasem zdołał znaleźć w sobie na tyle sił by przejść z pozycji leżącej na siedzącom by zacząć poważnie kontemplować nad własnym stanem zdrowia. Xan po długim czasie spędzonym na poczekalni uzyskał przyzwolenie na wstęp do pokoju w którym znajduje się obecnie Alicia, dla której los chyba ponownie się uśmiechnął. Jej stan pozwala jej na dialog, nie może sobie jednak pozwolić na śmiech i unoszenie głosu, najlepiej dla niej jednak gdy tylko przytakuje, przez co Xan bardziej skupia się na zadawaniu odpowiednich ku temu pytań, przeplatając to relacją z wydarzeń. Nie wiedział jednak kiedy ugryźć się w język i przypadkiem wydał prawdopodobny czyn Xandreda, przez co sytuacja stała się napięta, mimo sytuacji gdzie tylko 1 ze stron zabiera głos. Dla obojga było jasne na co stać Xandreda gdy się zatraci w trakcie walki, a co dopiero podczas ataku gniewu na taką skalę. W międzyczasie Adrian z Lukiem wracają z poległymi w boju, czyli posłane przez Xandreda koński zaprzęg dotarł do celu z powodzeniem, fakt iż przybył on sam sprawił im nie małe zaskoczenie. Domyślili się jednak iż powód musiałbyć śmiertelnie poważny, nie jest trudno akurat rozpracować naturę i motywy zachowań przypisane Xandredowi. Yarato w tym czasie jest wniebowzięty, gdyż od ostatniego czasu kiedy go widzieliśmy pokusił się o wykonanie 5 zadań o zabarwieniu prywatnym, za co wynagrodzenie przy każdym z osobna było zaskakująco powyżej jego oczekiwań. W gildii panował ten sam stary "ład", czyli każdy zajmował się czymś innym, czy cała społeczność rozbiła się na kilka grup w celu prowadzenia nie koniecznie przez cały czas inteligentnego dialogu, na co wskazywały zwynaturzone wybuchy śmiechu. W końcu Xandred dociera do celu swej podróży, ląduje w odległości około 200 metrów od szpitala, po czym decyduje się na kontakt z "starszym". ''- Yo - Przemawia Xandred, który powoli co raz to bardziej pojmował sztukę takiej metody kontaktu. - I jak? - Dopytuje Xan, oczywiście o przebieg samosądu - Zutylizowany? - Było blisko - Odpowiada mu Xandred, jakby z żalem do siebie. - Co Cię powstrzymało? - Pyta Xan, nie rozumiejąc czemu "młodszy" nie dokończył dzieła. - Nie chciałaby tego - Odpowiada Xandred, głos jednak mu się waha. - Może i słusznie - Przyznaje Xan - Tak jakby wie o tym co Cię przez tyle czasu zajęło. - To się zdziwi - Stwierdza niespodziewanie rozbawiony Xandred - Jest przekonana że zabiłem, tak? - Trochę... - Odpowiada Xan : - Wchodzisz? - Pyta. - No, nie powiem żebym nie chciał - Odpowiada mu Xandred, śmiejąc się lekko przy tym - Ok, to ja znikam - Oznajmia Xan - Lepiej by fakt istnienia nas dwóch nie był zbytnio znany - Ano - Przytakuje Xandred. ''Po powyższym dialogu Xandred wstępuje do środka placówki i spokojnym krokiem porusza się po schodach. Wbrew pozorom cały zapał z wcześniej gdzieś jakby uleciał - Nie ważne co zrobi, zawsze będzie uznawany za tego co morduje? W połowie drogi mija się on z Xanem, bez jednak słowa. Xan choć różni się od niego naturą zdawał sobię sprawę co prawdopodobnie zaprząta Xandredowi głowę. Za chwilę ten już stoi przed drzwiami, które należałoby otworzyć i przekroczyć, nie wiedzieć jednak czemu zaczął odczuwać strach. Nie pierwszy to raz, kiedy nie rozumie zachodzących w nim zmian. Odczuwał oczywiście wcześniej strach niejednokrotnie, ten towarzyszący mu teraz jednak różni się od sumy wszystkich poprzednich strachów. Ociera pot z czoła i z resztkami zdecydowania chwyta za klamkę. ''- Oo, heej - Wita go Alicia, z uśmiechem na twarzy. - Hej, hej - Odpowiada jej Xandred, tłumiąc w sobie pokłady radości - To kiedy wychodzisz? - Kwestia tygodnia, chyba - Odpowiada spokojnie, nic nie wskazuje na to przed czym ostrzegał Xan, jeszcze. - Co robiłeś wcześniej? - Alicia przeprowadza pierwszy "atak" na mury obrony Xandreda, z maską jednak niewinności, prawie że autentycznej. - Coś nie gra... - Pomyślał Xandred przypominając sobie słowa Xana jeszcze z przed chwili. : - Tak jakby spotkałem się z tym który Cię tu posłał - Odpowiada zdecydowanie, z pogodnym jednak tonem. - I co? - Pyta dziewczyna, symulując brak jakichkolwiek domysłów. - Żyje - Odpowiada Xandred, omyłkowo źle dobierając ton - Spodziewałeś się? - Pyta zaskoczona Alicia. - Zawsze gotowy na wszystko - Odpowiada jej. Chciała chwycić go za rękę, ten jednak ją odsunął i odszedł w kierunku okna naprzeciw jej łóżka. - Ile to jeszcze potrwa? - Pyta Xandred, przybitym nieco tonem. Odpowiada mu jednak milczenie. : - Ile czasu będę uznawany za pospolitego mordercę? - Pyta już rzeczowo, kładąc lekki już nacisk na ton głosu - Nie wiem... - Odpowiada mu Alicia, szczerze, z smutkiem w głosie. - Wpadnę później - Przemawia chłopak po niezręcznych paru minutach milczenia, jako iż 2-częściowe okno było otwarte na całą szerokość, to pozwolił sobie przez nie wylecieć. Chciała go zatrzymać, nie zdążyła jednak dostać okazji dojścia do słowa. - Już lecisz? - Rzucił mu Xan w swej złośliwej nadal jednak naturze, widząc go szybującego z nie małą prędkością. -A jak widzisz? - Odparowuje Xan, tracąc nieco na kontroli lotu. : - Co jest, czemu opadłem?! - Najwidoczniej w trakcie lotu musisz być skupiony tylko i wyłącznie na tym - Wyjaśnia mu przechadzający się po dzielnicy handlowej Xan - A obecnie nie dość że jesteś rozdarty, to do tego ja Ci psuję nerwy. - Skoro wiesz że tak to działa, to po co to? - Pyta Xandred z pretensją. - Jestem tu bo mamy ten sam cel - Rzuca Xan - Nie było nic mowy o tym że mam Cię niańczyć. - W moich czasach Alicia przynajmniej żyje - Nabuzowany Xandred wyprowadza atak, niekoniecznie przemyślany. - Nie zapominaj dzięki komu! - Xanowi zagrywka ta mocno się nie spodobała - Nie ochroniłeś jej! - A Ty lepszy?! - Xandred nie pozostaje bierny, co jednak kosztuję go tym że spadł on lotem koszącym na (na szczęście) równą ziemię. : - Wiedziałeś że na nią czycha to czemu do cholery nie pilnowałeś żeby na nią trafił?! : - Jak zginęła w Twoich czasach, też nawaliłeś?! - Hamuj! - Xanowi prawie że wychodzi żyłka - Nie wiesz jak było! - A kto niby wie, nie licząc Ciebie? - Pyta ostro Xandred. - Ona sama - Odpowiada triumfująco Xan - Na chwilę przed atakiem tamtego kutasa. : - Powiedz mi jedno - Rzuca Xan, opanowanym już tonem głosu - Pamiętasz wasze pierwsze spotkanie? - No, nie było to tak dawno - Daje odpowiedź Xandred, przecierający twarz z krwi i brudów z ziemi. - A co? - W Twoim i moim przypadku z początku kręci się wokół Sho, nie prawda? - Przemawia Xan - Do czego dążysz? - Xandred jakby czuł co za chwilę usłyszy. - Nie myślałeś nigdy o tym czemu tak łatwo poszedł w odstawkę? - Xan pyta teraz retorycznie. - Ten sam cel, co? - Odparowuje Xandred, również pytaniem retorycznym. - Wolna refleksja - Odpowiada niewinnie Xan - Pamiętaj że skala różnic jaką wywołał tamten frajer nie jest i nie będzie znana. : - Samo moje przybycie tu zapewne nieźle nagmatwało. : - Nie tak że wystawiam o niej złe świadectwo - Dodaje - Ale od teraz aż do końca należy się spodziewać wszystkiego. - Jak by teraz nie było miedzy mną a nią problemu z zaufaniem - Xandred przeszedł w tryb ubolewania. - Co z nim zrobiłeś tak w ogóle? - Pyta Xan, ciekawy odpowiedzi. - Szczerze? - Odpowiada Xandred, ledwo powstrzymujący śmiech - Nie wiem. - Nie wiesz? - Xana to co usłyszał już nawet zaintrygowało. - Liczyło się tylko to żeby za wszystko zapłacił krwią - Wyjaśnia Xandred - Styl mieszany, o. - Leciałeś do szpitala, mogłeś go jednak zabrać skoro go nie zabiłeś - Stwierdza Xan po chwili namysłu. - Sam da rade - Odpowiada Xandred - Nie dostał zbytnio po kończynach, zawsze może poczekać aż odzyska siły i sam tam dolecieć . - Ok - Xanowi tego typu zagranie jest jednak znane - Sensownie. : - A co z Tobą? - Co ze mną? - Pyta pogubiony już Xandred. - Chyba nie za bardzo u Ciebie z lotem, co? - Przypomina mu Xan. - Tyle ile się da polecę nisko nad ziemią - Stwierdza Xandred, od razu do tego przechodząc. - Powodzenia zatem - Xan się .tym sposobem żegna i rozmowa dobiega końca. - Dzięki - Warknął pod nosem Xandred, sam do siebie. Reyes i Dragneel w tym czasie już co raz to bardziej zbliżają się do bazy gildii, z zamiarem zachaczenia o szpital. Drogę już "umilał" im Matsu, odzyskawszy przytomność lecz pozbawiony możliwości bezbolesnego wykonania ruchu. Prowadzili wbrew pozorom dialog między sobą, z poszanowaniem. Tematem były głównie odbyte w ostatnim czasie walki, jak i gdybania nad tym czym spowodowane było nagłe dość zniknięcie Xandreda. Reyes rozmów tym razem głównie słuchał, czuł w sobie jakąś niepohamowaną żądzę zmiany i wiedział że nie jest tak daleko od wprowadzenia tych zmian w życie, z kuszącymi możliwymi skutkami. Wkrótce jednak Matsu wraz z Tysonem i Sho zostają w szpitalu, na okres paru dni. Dragneelowi wystarczył szybki opatrunek na "nabyte" w trakcie walki rany. Wychodząc z budynku szpitala Reyesowi rzuca się w oczy widok spacerującego Xana, któremu do głowy by nie przyszło że spostrzeże go ktoś znaczący więcej niż zdecydowana większość "szarych myszy" w mijającym się tłumie ludzi, jako iż było wyjątkowo gorąco, to pozwolił on sobie na spacer bez kaptura na głowie jak i nabytej nie tak jeszcze dawno bluzy. Dragneel niczego nieświadom podąża dalej, a Reyes z kolei nie czuje potrzeby by obwieszczać mu kogo zobaczył, bo i tak w końcu na siebie trafią, w wiadomym miejscu. Xandred w tym czasie również dotarł do tego samego miasta i zmierza teraz w kierunku gildii, jako iż nie jest jeszcze pewien czy chce się pokazywać Alicii po tym jak wyleciał oknem niedopuszczając ją do słowa. Czuł się źle z tym faktym, ale no - Nieodstanie się. Dociera do miejsce i zasiada przy jednej z ławek stojących przy stole, przy prawej ścianie budowli. Alecta widząc iż temu coś doskwiera pośpieszyła do niego z kuflem zimnego piwa, jednak po zostawieniu "podarku" odchodzi bez słowa, na co nikt wprawdzie nie zwraca większej uwagi, w tym sam Xandred, którego zmysły obecnie są nieco przytępione. Nie mija wiele czasu aż w wejściu staje Adrian z Lukiem. Lukowi ponownie rzuca się w oczy widok tej samej persony, więc decyduję się on na podejście i wyjaśnienie sytuacji. - Yo - Przemawia Luke do sączącego sobie powoli browara Xandreda - Przeszkadzam? - Nie - Odpowiada mu Xandred po zażyciu nagłych potężnych 3 łyków, na skutek czego z kufla znika połowa jego zawartości - Jakaś sprawa? - Ano, jedna - Rzecze Reyes - Ogarniasz teleportacje dalej niż wokół przeciwnika? - Nie, sam lot to już dużo - Odpowiada Xandred, podśmiechując się już najpewniej pod wpływem spożytej ilości browaru. - A czemu pytasz? - Bo widziałem Cię jakieś 10 minut temu - Przemawia Reyes, opierając twarz o dłoń - Niekoniecznie zmierzałeś w tym kierunku, byłeś też inaczej ubrany... - No... - Xandredowi z zaskoczenia odjęło mowę, nie brał też nigdy wcześniej pod uwagę że jego "duplikat" pozwoli sobie na więcej niż tylko chwilę nie uwagi i da się przyłapać. - Powiesz o co chodzi? - Pyta stanowczo Reyes, nie spuszczając wzroku z Xandreda. - Nie tu - Stwierdza Xandred, dając do zrozumienia poprzez gestykulację palcem iż wokół nich za dużo ludności się wałęsa - To gdzie? - Luke nie ma zamiaru dać się spławić. - Pokój Alicii - Przemawia pół-szeptem Xandred i tam też się udają. - Więc? - Luke postanawia nie dawać Xandredowi czasu na namysły. - Prawda - Zaczyna Xandred - Jest mnie dwóch. Ten tutaj teraz, jak i ten drugi, z przyszłości. - Nooo? - Reyes zezwala na kontynuowanie wypowiedzi przez przesłuchiwanego. - Się okazało że mamy ten sam cel - Dopowiada Xandred z dość skwaszoną miną, nie podobała mu się sytuacja w jakiej się znalazł. - Zniszczenie miasta? Świata? - Dopytuje już ciekawsko Luke - Bardziej ochrona tej samej osoby - Poprawia go Xandred. - Alicia? - Pyta triumfatorsko Luke. - Dokładnie - Przytakuje Xandred, czując nieludzkie pokłady bezsilności w sobie. - Co jej zagraża? - Pyta dalej Luke. - Przybył tu taki jeden frajer - Wyjaśnia Xandred - Z przeszłości. Mocno wprowadzony w błąd. - I co z nim? - Luke kontynuuje ciąg pytań. - Już sobie z nim pogadałem - Odpowiada Xandred, tym razem dumnie. - Ma czas na przemyślenia i wyciągnięcie morału? - Pyta dalej Luke - Raczej tak - Xandred odpowiada już troche od niechcenia - No nieźle - Podsumowuję całość Luke. - Luz, zostanie to między nami. - Dzięki - Odpowiada Xandred, z nie małą ulgą. - A co z nią? - Ostatnie pytanie z strony Luka, odnoszące się oczywiście do Alicii. - Było blisko przez moment, ale żyje - Odpowiada mu Xandred i obaj wychodzą z pokoju Alicii w tym samym momencie, co z perspektywy osób niewtajemniczonych mogło wyglądać podejrzanie. - To co, pędzisz tam? - Pyta Luke, z myślą o odwiedzeniu Alicii przez Xandreda. - Nie bardzo - Odpowiada skwaszony Xandred - Parę problemów wymaga naprawy. - Hmm? - Lukowi już podoba się tymczasowa nowa rola. - Jest uprzedona jeśli chodzi o dokonywanie egzekucji - Wyjaśnia zrezygnowany Xandred - Weź tu wymierz sprawiedliwość, tak by być usatysfakcjonowanym... - O czym rozmawiacie? - Pyta zaciekawiony Dragneel z hamburgerem w ręku. - Możesz? - Pyta Xandred, nie czując się na siłach na kolejne objaśnienia. - Pewnie - Luke czuje że żyje i przechodzi z Adrianem z powrotem do pokoju Alicii, a Xandred chwilowo zmęczony życiem okupuje dach i wpatruje się w niebo, po którym czasem przewija się jakieś ptactwo. - Jeszcze Cię tam nie ma? - Adrian po wyjściu na zewnątrz pyta retorycznie Xandreda który najchętniej by w tym momencie zasnął. - Pierwszy raz czuję, że coś mnie serio przerasta - Odrzekł mu Xandred, gdy Dragneelowi również udało się dostać na dach - W normalnych okolicznościach powinno mnie to doprowadzać do białej gorączki, a czuję jedynie brak sił na cokolwiek - Kobiety tak działają - Rzekł Adrian próbując "ożywić" Xandreda - Przezwycięż to a wtedyś niepokonany. - Szkoda tylko że jej obiekcje nie są takie bezpodstawne - Odrzekł Xandred przechodząc w pozycje siedzącą - Widziała nie tak dawno jak zabiłem, teraz raczej zawsze będzie spodziewać się jednego. - Że co, że niby jej przywalisz? - Pyta Adrian, nie będąc jeszcze w temacie, no bo nie ma jak. - Niee - Odpowiada Xandred lekko się śmiejąc przy tym - Jakiś czas temu na tę tutaj gildię atak miał miejsce, nikogo nie zidentyfikowano, a ja jednego z nich zabiłem wkładając omyłkowo za dużo mocy w atak. - I akurat to widziała? - Zgaduje Dragneel. - Jak najbardziej - Przytakuje mu Xandred - Wracaliśmy wtedy z takiego jednego miejsca, zastaliśmy już taki sajgon, więc naturalne że chciało się bydło rozgonić. - Czyli jak dowiedziała się że poszedłeś sklepać tamtego gostka to z miejsca założyła że go zabijesz? - Dopowiada Adrian. - W dziesiątkę - Podsumowuję Xandred, klaszcząc przy tym w dłonie. - Idź tam - Podpowiada Dragneel. - Niby że im dłużej czekam tym pogarszam? - Pyta Xandred, a w odpowiedzi dostaje skinienie głową na tak : - Jak nie wrócę to każ temu z przyszłości mnie tu zastępywać - Zażartował, po czym przeszedł w pozycję stojącą i wszczął lot, nie mając w poważaniu to co ludzie będą gadać i jak najpewniej go postrzegać. ''Raiden w tym czasie jest co raz bliżej murów miasta, jednak od około kwadransu robi to krokiem zdecydiwanie chwiejnym, ostatecznie pada na parę metrów przed murem. Szczęście jego że akurat grupa kupców opuszczająca miasto zdecydowała się mu pomóc i przetransportować do szpitala. Trafia on w dokładnie to samo miejsce w którym Alicia nadal przebywa...! Yarato w tym samym czasie po nie małym wzbogaceniu się przechadza się po parku obok miasta, by za chwilę przysiaść na ławce z której idealnie widoczny będzie zachód słońca, chyba musi to lubieć. Matsu postanowił urządzić sobie wypad do lasu który zawsze zaprzątał mu głowę, jednak zawsze do tego czasu odwlekał z zagłębieniem się w jego głębię. - Zobaczymy czy jesteś taki jak mówią - Przemawia Sharp rozglądając się do okoła, a przed nim ścieżka, w zadziwiająco dobrym stanie wizualnym, a do tego wokół nie brakowało piasku, więc nic nie ma prawa go zaskoczyć. W tym przekonaniu rusza dalej, zamierzając przedostać się do wyjścia, które gdzieś jest na pewno. Part Tsu xD -Yh, trzeba wstać - Rzekła zrezygnowanym głosem Alicia, a jej obecnym celem nadrzędnym jest nic innego jak toaleta. : - Może chociaż nie będzie tam tak strasznie - Pomyślała z nadzieją, że nie spotka jej odzwierciedlenie obory. Korytarz typowo jak na miejscówę hospitalizacyjną...Długi w cholerę, ale przynajmniej prosty więc w razie słabości zawsze można było wesprzeć się choćby parapetu, jako że okna stały przy sobie w 4 rzędach, z czego na piętro przypadał jeden z tej 4. Ku oczekiwaniom, udaje dotrzeć jej się tam bez większych problemów, nie zaznała też rozczarowania po wstąpieniu do jednej z komnat przemyśleń, które o dziwo oferowały nie mało komfortu. Załatwiła co chciała, zadbała obligatoryjnie o higienę osobistą i przestąpiła przez drzwi z powrotem na korytarz. Nie zdążyła pokonać ani połowy korytarza, gdy jej oczom ukazuje się dość wysoki, dość szczupły chłopak, którego nijak nie mogła skojarzyć, a że doskwierać zaczęła jej samotność, to zdecydowała się na dialog. Chłopakiem tym oczywiście jest nikt inny, jak Raiden, który zrzędzeniem losu wylądował w tym samym miejscu co ona. Wbrew jednak wszystkiemu co czuł i żywił do niej wcześniej, nie zamierzał niczego jej zrobić, nawet trochę mu się spodobała, o czym najpierw zasygnalizowało mu przyśpieszone bicie serca. Nie długo potem, stoją przed sobą twarzą w twarz. Ona z serdecznym uśmiechem, on zaś również, nieświadomie. - Hej - Wita się Alicia. - H-Hej - Odpowiada jej Raiden, przeklinajacy się za wszystkie przepływające mu teraz przez głowę w myśli, które zaś negują jego uczucie związane z żałobą po tym wszystkim co miało miejsce w jego czasach. - Alicia - Przedstawiła się, podając dłoń - Raiden - Odpowiedział i tak delikatnie jak tylko mógł uścisnął podaną mu dłoń. - Zjawiskowo - Przyznała dziewczyna - Raczysz wpaść na pogadankę, do mnie? - Niewykluczone - Odpowiada speszony Raiden - Teraz wybacz Pani, na prawdę muszę...! - A no tak, przepraszam - Odrzekła mu z uśmiechem i ruszyła dalej w stronę swego pokoju. - Do zwariowania - Stwierdził i przeszedł przez drzwi, by potem z pośród 4 komnat namysłu wybrać tą jedną, aale... - Yo! - Czający się przy ścianie Xandred chwyta Raidena za kołnierz i z całym impetem uderza nim o ścianę, gdzie zaś w tym miejscu powstało nie małe wgłębienie - Dobrze się bawisz? - Z-Znowu Ty?! - Wykrzykuje Raiden przez zęby, a Xandred rezygnując z trzymania za kołnierz decyduję się chwycić swoją ofiare za szyję i podnieść nieco ponad podłoże. - Najpierw chcesz zabić, a teraz co, brudne myśli? - Pyta retorycznie Xandred, widząc że Raiden powoli nie ma jak odpowiadać zwalnia uchwyt całkowicie, a Raiden opada na podłogę - Nie rozumiesz...To ona zaczęła - Odburkuje Raiden, powoli podnosząc się - Przypadek sprawił że znalazłeś się akurat tu? - Dopytuje Xandred, ostający przy tym że wcześniej nie pobił go tak mocno, w jego mniemaniu. - Straciłem przytomność, nie wiem nawet kto mnie tu dostarczył - Odpowiada Raiden. - Słabszyś niż myślałem - Prycha Xandred po chwili : - Mam Cię na oku - Dodał, po wcześniejszym zaserwowaniu Raidenowi pstryczka w nos. - Pojebany - Stwierdził Raiden, gdy Xandred był już daleko poza toaletą. Postanowił jednak szybko wyjść by nie być dodatkowo wplątanym w opłatę za reperacje uszkodzonej ściany. - Ram pam pam - Xandred pierwszy raz zadowolony z siebie w aż takim stopniu, nie miał zamiaru sobie czegokolwiek zarzucać. Jakąś chwilę potem stoi już przed drzwiami do "tej" sali. Parę głębokich wdechów, wydechów i pełen zdecydowania wkracza na "kwadrat" - O, hej - Wita go dziewczyna, wyraźnie zaskoczona tą niespodziewaną wizytą(Dla jasności, na każdego pacjenta przypada jedna, oddzielna sala.Bogacze tam same) - No hejo - Odpowiada jej zbliżający się ku niej chłopak. : - Jak się trzymasz? - Spytał po zapożyczeniu jednego z rzędu krzeseł pod ścianą i usadowił się z nim naturalnie przy niej. - Jest dobrze - Odpowiedziała, uśmiechając się niepewnie - Tak ma być - Rzecze zadowolony Xandred - Dasz się wyciągnąć gdzieś tak z wieczora? - Czemu nie - Odpowiada dziewczyna - A gdzie? - Zobaczyysz - Mówi Xandred, na którym w miejsce zadowolenia dostrzegalne zaczęło być zmęczenie. - Zabiegany ostatnio? - Pyta Alicia, po dostrzeżeniu powyższego. - Troche - Odpowiada jej chłopak - Ale daam rade - Pewnie - Przytakuje mu Alicia, półżartem - To nie wystarczy...- Xandred tymczasem ostro coś kalkuluje, ale nikt nie wie co, no bo jak. - Idź odespać - Radzi Alicia - Siły musisz mieć na ten wieczór. - Niee chce - Xandred przeczy faktom, lubi to robić. Buntownik z natury. - Dalej, idź - Alicia ostaje przy swoim - Masz spokojnie 5 godzin jeszcze. - O 5 za dużo - Stwierdza Xandred, po przetarciu lewego oka. - Taki chcesz gdziekolwiek później iść? - Pyta dziewczyna. - Nie - Odpowiada jej, po czym kradnie jedną z paru dostępnych mniejszych poduszek i układa się pod ścianą na wprost. : - Zawsze jest wyjście, nie? - Pyta spoglądający się na nią Xandred, tuż po ułożeniu się pod ścianą naprzeciw niej, tuż pod oknem. : - Patrz jak taktycznie, dopływ świeżego powietrza cały czas - Stwierdził zadowolony, teraz bacznie obserwując już sufit i niespotykane dla niego wcześniej wzory na nim. - Dobrze Ty się czujesz? - Pyta ostrożnie Alicia. - Jak najbardziej - Przytakuje chłopak - Była tu sprzątaczka, nie? - No, była - Odpowiada mu. - I jedyną osobą przemieszczającą się po tej sali jesteś Ty, nie? - Pyta dalej Xandred. - Taak - Odpowiada mu ponownie. - To w czym problem? - Pyta Xandred, nieoczekując odpowiedzi - Masz te takie klapki specjalne przecież. - Śpiij już - Mówi Alicia z zrezygnowaniem, sama w tej samej pozycji co jej towarzysz, tylko że no, na łóżku. - 2 razy nie mówiić - Odpowiada krótko i oczy stopniowo same mu się zamknęły. A tymczasem w budynku gildi... - Co jest Sho? - Zagaduje do niego Tyson - Masz jakiś interes? - Pyta go bezinteresownie Sho, trzymając się tego że Tyson to eqoistyczny indywidualista. - Nie, nudno strasznie - Ciągnie Tyson - Nie można już pogadać z czlonkiem własnej gildii? - Pewnie że można - Odpowiada zaskoczony i daje mu znak by przysiadł się do stolika. - Jak Ci sie wiedzie? - Pyta Tyson - Stabilnie, żywot pod mostem mi nie groźny - Odpowiada dopijający browara Sho. - Ty i kufel piwa to jednak rzadkie zjawisko - Zauważa Tyson - Stało sie coś? - A bo widzisz...- Sho temat nie na ręke. - O Alicie chodzi? - Niby to domyśla sie Tyson. - No - Przytakuje mu Sho - Czuje się prawie jak męska dziwka, do tego darmowa. - Prawda - Przyznaje Tyson - Nie fajnie Cię załatwiła. : - Masz chociaż jakiś zarys jak do tego doszło? - Pyta dalej. - Nieszczęście w szczęściu że trafiliśmy na "niego" - Odpowiada mu. - Xandred? - Domyśla się Tyson. - Mhm - Słyszy w odpowiedzi. - I co, chcesz to tak zostawić? - Pyta go Tyson - A co mam niby zrobić? - Pyta wzburzony Sho, po odstawieniu pustego już kufla - Sam nie jestem w stanie go zabić. : - Zresztą, gdybym jakoś go zabił i wszystko to ujrzałoby światło dzienne to i tak by nie chciała na mnie spojrzeć - Dopowiada. - Przesrane, prawda - Stwierdza Tyson drapiąc się za uchem - Nie myślałeś nigdy co zrobić by to on zaprzepaścił swe szanse u niej? - Jak niby? - Sho pyta z niedowierzaniem - Nie jest głupi, nierealna opcja. - A co z kontrolą umysłu? - Podsuwa Tyson. - Zakazana magia? - Sho pyta dla pewności, ledwo powstrzymując się przed wybuchem na całą dzielnicę - Wiesz co grozi za chęć jej użycia, a co dopiero za samo użycie? - Śmierć - Odpowiada krótko Tyson - W tej grze wszystkie chwyty dozwolone, nie jest tak? : - Czemu właściwie uważasz spotkanie z nim jako szczęście? - Dopytuje Tyson. - Obroniłbyś sam gildie? - Pyta Sho, tym razem już retorycznie - Każdy wie że Ci pomógł - Był moment gdzie obniżyłem garde aż nadto - Przynaje Tyson z niby to nutą goryczy - Ale tak co najwyżej skończyłbym bardziej poraniony - Nie masz pewności - Stwierdza Sho, z zamiarem udania się na dłuższy spacer - Na razie - Czekaj! - Zatrzymuje go Tyson - Czego? - Pyta podminowany Sho. - Jak się namyślisz, to wiesz gdzie mnie szukać - Odpowiada mu Tyson, mrugając przy tym porozumiewawczo prawym okiem. Kontrola umysłu, co? - Myślał Sho, po pokonaniu schodów prowadzących od wyjścia - Nie takie głupie... Kategoria:Twórczość użytkownika DeErDaNcEr Kategoria:Seria Chains of Magic